User blog:DisMEMBAH/Review: Dead Space Original Soundtrack
Introduction A couple days ago, I bought the Dead Space Original Soundtrack off iTunes, and was listening to it on the way to work today. Never have I been more apprehensive walking there. I really enjoyed the album, so I decided to review it, albiet a little late. Enjoy! Review: Dead Space Official Soundtrack Track Listing Composed By: Jason Graves 1. Dead Space Theme 3:35 2. Welcome Aboard the U.S.G Ishimura 5:21 3. The Necromorphs Attack 5:51 4. Fly Me to the Aegis Seven Moon 4:55 5. Severed Limbs are Hazardous Waste 4:56 6. Nicole's Farewell 2:51 7. I Left My Heart In Med Lab 3 2:19 8. The Leviathan 3:18 9. Cyanide Systems Offline 3:17 10. Entering Zero-G 2:01 11. I've Got You Devolving Under My Skin 3:10 12. Manual Survival Mode Seven 4:56 13. Plasma Cutters Are Your Friend 3:14 14. The Cost of Living is on the Rise 4:05 15. Do Not Vomit - Do Not Shout 2:43 16. The Hive Mind 2:37 17. Escape From the Planet of the Red 1:58 Dead Space for me was a one in a million experience. Truly I have never seen a game generate so much potential, and then actually deliver everything promised. As a survival horror game, one would expect Dead Space to have music which fits the creepy and often horrifying atmosphere and gameplay the player experiences. Luckily, the music fits that role perfectly. Listening to the Dead Space album is like having a psychotic little brother. It's unexpected, scary, and best of all... it's entertaining. Yes indeed, one wouldn't expect to have "fun" listening to a game soundtrack, but, call me a marker-head.... I did. Jason Graves manages to blend the atmosphere of the (somewhat) abandoned Ishimura and his own style, making for an entertaining experience for the listener. The first track, "Dead Space Theme" will have you constantly looking over your shoulder (as well as walls, ceilings, and sometimes....vents). You'll cringe in your seat listening to "The Necromorphs Attack", your hands will scrabble over your furniture for your plasma cutter.... before you realize you are just listening to the soundtrack. It's that good. Graves takes it up a notch with the lumbering track "The Hive Mind". The track itself seems to project a mental image of the towering final boss before the puny Isaac. Memorable points in the game will also be fondly remembered by Dead Space fans while listening. Every pitch black hallway, every bloodied workstation, every time you were sweating in fear while playing the game will be remembered in the music. One of the best parts of the album is the inclusion of the "music stingers" talked about by the Dead Space team in one of their vidlogs. Listening to "Plasma Cutters Are Your Friend", provides plenty of examples of this. A slow beginning, then... "DEWWWW!." A high pitched music stinger will obliterate the near silence, signaling your cue to fight for your life. Great moments in the game are perfectly captured as well. You will visualize Isaac walking down a tightened corridor, a broken door slamming repeatedly against it's frame when you listen to "Severed Limbs Are Hazardous Waste". You'll feel strangely lighter....then remember to zero-g jump out of the way when an asteroid crashes next to you when experiencing "Entering Zero-G". Only one major gripe presents it's ugly head, much like a Leaper in the dark. The tracks tend to be a little plodding, making the tracks sort of slow. But, this is to be expected, so this really isn't a complaint at all. Overall, the Dead Space Official Soundtrack is a must have for any Dead Space fan. The auditory inspired fear and paranoia is truly worth the time and/or money. Jason Graves will thrill you, chill you, and generally make you want to lock yourself inside the Flight Lounge. Dead Space's music is perfectly tailored to inspire fear and awe, as exemplified by this wonderful collection of music, making you feel like you are leveling your plasma cutter at a dark corner, never expecting where the next attack is coming from next. Just be sure to use a Save Station before listening. DisMEMBAH 20:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts